


A Mentira do Rei

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, April Fools' Day, Do Kyungsoo| D.O / Park Chanyeol, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mysticism, Reino chansoo, Spells & Enchantments, desafiorcs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Desejando conquistar o nobre Chanyeol antes que nunca mais o visse, Kyungsoo pediu ao feiticeiro da vila que o transformasse em outra pessoa. Alguém capaz de ser livre e conquistar, que não precisasse ser ele mesmo. Porém quando lhe disseram que pedir algo no dia dos Tolos era perigoso, ele pouco se importou, pagando um alto preço no final daquele fatídico dia, por ter seu desejo realizado.[CHANSOO] [MÊS DA MENTIRA] [REINO CHANSOO]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	A Mentira do Rei

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer, só agradecer pela betagem da [Brujadelmar](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/Brujadelmar)  
> ♡ dei um mini surto, mas passo bem.  
> E pela capa LINDA e PERFEITA da [Persephonex](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kim_persephone)  
> ! Muito obrigada!  
> E obrigada ao [@Reinochansoo](https://twitter.com/Reinochansoo?s=20)! Que sempre traz os melhores desafios e conteúdo pro mundo chansooit. Amo demais ♡
> 
> ◇Fanfic também postada no [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/a-mentira-do-rei-19170164)  
> ◇
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura!

As mãos calejadas de tanto debulhar trigo e o rosto ardendo pelo Sol escaldante daquela tarde gritavam para que Kyungsoo tirasse um tempo para descansar. Estava desde manhã na pequena plantação a pedido de seu pai e a hora do almoço já estava passando. Suspirou cansado pela enésima vez e decidiu por tirar um tempo de descanso ao pé da macieira mais próxima, onde deixara suas coisas; pegou seu cantil cheio de água e praticamente secou o recipiente em um só gole. Doh Kyungsoo era o filho mais velho e, por lógica e tradição, teria que seguir os passos de seu pai, porém ninguém nunca lhe perguntou se ele queria isso de fato. Não que ele tivesse muitas escolhas, filhos de pobre herdavam pobreza e continuavam a serem pobres, filhos de nobres herdam riquezas e podiam ser o que quiserem, afinal. E, exausto do trabalho braçal, pensou em dar por encerrada a colheita; já tinham trigo e maçãs o suficientes para a venda, ao seu ver. Não estava afim de ficar o dia todo ali, por mais acostumado que estivesse, era muita coisa para si, ainda mais quando seu pai viajava e era Kyungsoo o responsável por praticamente tudo.

Com os olhos fechados, recostou a cabeça no tronco firme da árvore, sentindo sua respiração normalizar, mas sua calmaria não durou muito tempo, pois seu nome era gritado a plenos pulmões por seu amigo que corria até si com uma alegria que apenas Jongdae conseguia exalar, não importasse o dia ou o lugar. Não foi nem um pouco difícil se tornarem amigos quando pequenos; Kyungsoo costumava se esgueirar pela plantação para subir nas árvores e roubar uma ou duas frutas escondido de seu pai, e quão surpreso ficou certo dia, ao seguir sua rotina de subir em macieiras e encontrar Jongdae num galho com a boca cheia e a blusa formando uma cesta, mais ainda. A simpatia de Kim Jongdae foi tão grande quanto seu sorriso banguela que Kyungsoo apenas se juntou a ele e juntos comeram quantas maçãs conseguiram aguentar. Todos na vila conheciam aquela dupla, tanto as más línguas quanto às boas conheciam as aventuras e o quanto aprontaram; uns aumentam, outros apenas riem, mas o que era fato e de comum acordo era que Kim e Doh eram irmãos inseparáveis e assim iriam permanecer. Sendo um dos mais novos dos Kim, Jongdae tinha mais tempo livre do que Kyungsoo, já que seus irmãos ajudavam na padaria, não havia muito o que pudesse fazer após as entregas e encomendas serem feitas no dia, por isso passava boa parte do seu tempo na propriedade dos Doh com Kyungsoo, vez ou outra o ajudando, importunando ou incentivando o mais novo a pular o trabalho do dia para passear pela cidade. Nesse dia, o Kim estava morrendo de vontade de ver o centro da cidade.

— Você está horrível, meu amigo — Jongdae se aproximou de Kyungsoo, passando as costas da mão pela têmpora suada do amigo, que abriu os olhos lentamente após sentir o toque em sua pele quente.

— Se veio me encher a paciência, dê meia volta e volte para a padaria, Jongdae — ralhou olhando estressado para o rapaz ao seu lado, que sustentava um sorriso ladino, já sabendo muito bem como animar e aliviar o cansaço de seu velho amigo que estava sempre à flor da pele.

— Não podia ser um pouco mais simpático? — Ele estalou a língua no céu da boca, em falso desagrado. — Só vim lhe alegrar um pouco, já que andava mais azedo que leite passado. Kyungsoo suspirou em culpa. Sabia que estava sendo um verdadeiro incômodo nos últimos dias, mas não podia evitar. Estava frustrado, cansado e se sentia sobrecarregado; sua família, a plantação, a vida que parecia ser a mesma mesmice e um futuro bom que estava mais para um desejo inalcançável do que uma possível oportunidade. Kyungsoo só queria algo bom e novo para si.

— Me desculpe — suspirou de novo e olhou para Jongdae buscando, talvez, alguma resposta para suas dúvidas interiores —, mas eu estou exausto, entende? Eu não gosto da plantação, eu não quero ter que ser quem cuida do meu irmão e minha mãe quando meu pai viaja. Eu não sei nem barganhar com o senhor Kwon pelas frutas sem me sentir uma criança ignorante! — Exclamou gesticulando exasperadamente, enquanto o Kim prestava atenção no desabafo do amigo. — Eu só queria algo diferente dessa rotina toda… — Murmurou, perdendo o olhar por entre os trigos que ainda não tinham sido colhidos.

— Sorte sua que o Festival está chegando, então — cutucou de leve o braço de Kyungsoo que sorriu pequeno, acenando com a cabeça. — Bebidas, pessoas linda e feias com máscaras, sem máscaras, dançando, sendo chatas, sendo simpáticas — listou, contando nos dedos e por fim soltou uma risada travessa. — E quem liga? No final são todos…

— Tolos — disseram em uníssono, rindo logo em seguida.

Não foi surpresa alguma Kyungsoo ter aceitado a proposta de Jongdae de fugir do trabalho na plantação, como sempre faziam. Passou em sua casa para deixar o trigo e as maçãs colhidas com sua mãe, correndo logo em seguida para que ela não lhe perguntasse onde estava indo, embora ela sempre soubesse onde encontrar seu filho e o melhor amigo. Por mais cansado que Kyungsoo estivesse, não recusaria ver o centro da cidade adornado por fitas e enfeite coloridos por toda parte. Estavam fazendo os preparos para o Festival dos Tolos que aconteceria no dia seguinte, tendo duração de exatos dois dias, sendo o último o mais aguardado, onde todos, sem exceção deveriam eleger o Rei dos Tolos; todo ano havia um rei novo. Não haviam critérios exatos, porém só eram escolhidos aqueles que durante o ano se destacaram, sejam em feitos que o povo não gostou ou adorou; havia exceções, obviamente, mas em praticamente todos os anos era assim. Naquele ano havia muitos candidatos, como o dono da livraria que decidira ensinar crianças e alguns adultos a ler e escrever, o comerciante de tecidos que era um grande importuno na taberna todas as vezes e até mesmo um senhora que chegou a pouco na cidade e montou sua loja de roupas femininas, sendo um assunto e tanto por toda cidade - sendo viúva e a frente de seu próprio negócio, os boatos sobre a moça eram muitos. Mas Kyungsoo pouco se importava com isso, ele gostava das danças e cantorias e principalmente de ver o convidado especial. Esse era justamente o assunto que era comentado no momento em que passaram na porta da taberna, vendo o Senhor Kwon ajudando a adornar a entrada, enquanto comentava com seu assistente. E Jongdae resolveu participar da conversa também, arrastando Kyungsoo consigo.

— Estou dizendo, senhor! — Exclamou o rapaz mais novo, que estava numa escada de madeira que parecia frágil demais para o peso que carregava. — Esse ano será um nobre do Sul! Um nobre! — Alterou sua voz em excitação. — Só não consigo me lembrar de seu nome — murmurou mais para si, com uma pontada de frustração. — Era Park alguma coisa… — Balbuciou sozinho, tendo sua atenção chamada por seu chefe, falando para que parasse de falar besteira.

— Park Chanyeol? — Jongdae perguntou, com os olhos levemente arregalados, chamando a atenção dos dois taberneiros. — Não creio! Ele que virá para o Festival? — Riu descrente, olhando para Kyungsoo, que deu de ombros.

— O conhece? — Kyungsoo perguntou, curioso.

— O senhor Hwan, da livraria comentou sobre Lorde Chanyeol. O conheceu uma vez, quando buscava livros no Sul — deu de ombros. — Disse que era um homem gentil e educado, muito inteligente para a pouca idade — revirou os olhos —, mas isso não são informações relevantes. Nobres sempre se fingem de bons moços — estreitou os olhos, indignado e o taberneiro acenava com a cabeça, concordando consigo. — Aposto que Park Chanyeol não vai gostar do Festival. Nenhum nobre arrogante gosta — empinou o nariz em superioridade.

— Dê um voto de confiança — Kyungsoo comentou. — Talvez ele seja diferente — Kyungsoo se interessou pelo homem que acabara de ser descrito e se recordava de ter ouvido algo sobre o Park do senhor Hwan, enquanto olhava os livros novos que havia chego. Agora que Chanyeol seria o possível convidado especial do Festival, ele ficou ainda mais curioso sobre o nobre. Seria o Lorde mais novo a participar do evento e quem sabe, o mais simpático, que talvez, gostasse da festa. Outros nobres odiavam justamente por ser uma grande bagunça; não importava se você era nobre ou não, teria caretas e fitas jogadas em sua direção sem cuidado ou respeito algum, eles eram só mais um tolo no meio de tantos e só aceitavam o convite porque a festa era um grande marco no ano e querida por todos; se você abraçasse o Festival, então o povo abraçava você.

Em algum momento durante o passeio, acabaram por esbarrar em um senhor com roupas levemente sujas e rasgadas, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo. O homem andava curvado, como se quisesse se esconder enquanto andava pela multidão e de certa forma conseguia, já que por onde passa, a maioria o ignora ou apenas desviava de si, como se fosse uma pedra. Jongdae torceu o nariz ao ver em quem esbarrou, dando alguns passos para trás, porém Kyungsoo não hesitou em avançar e ajudar o mais velho que havia se desequilibrado e caído, derrubando sua cesta com alguns pães. O Doh o conhecia, pois lembrava muito bem do dia perto do riacho, quando ouviu alguns gritos e vozes alteradas e curioso como sempre foi, decidiu ver o que era. Não se surpreendeu ao ver uns jovens, provavelmente em seus treze, quatorze anos implicando com aquele pobre senhor, puxando suas vestes e lhe empurrando, enquanto riam e provocavam. Infelizmente era uma situação comum para o homem, já que ninguém da cidade gostava dele justamente pelos boatos espalhados por aí de que ele era um feiticeiro, mas Kyungsoo pouco ligava para boatos, tanto que expulsou os meninos de perto do mais velho. Não importava se aquele senhor era isso ou aquilo, para o Doh ele ainda era mais velho e merecia respeito. Em imensa gratidão por ter sido salvo, aquele velho homem, além de agradecer várias vezes o mais novo, lhe disse que no dia que precisasse, fosse lhe procurar, pois o ajudaria a realizar o que quisesse em troca do ato bondoso que teve. Kyungsoo não deu importância para aquilo e apenas ajudou o senhor, que mancava, a voltar para sua pequena casa e desde então, o Doh apenas via o mais velho pelos cantos da rua andando apressado e curvado.

— Me desculpe, o senhor está bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou preocupado e sorrindo sem graça, recebendo uma cotovelada de Jongdae, que teve como resposta um olhar repreendedor por parte do mais novo. O mais velho nada disse, apenas acenou tímida e rapidamente, retirando-se logo em seguida, saindo às pressas para algum lugar, sem dar tempo dos rapazes dizerem algo. Kyungsoo ficou olhando as costas daquele homem por um tempo, o vendo se perder entre os transeuntes e ele lembrou do dia em que o salvara e de como a gratidão do mais velho foi tanta que ele até faria o que o Doh pedisse. E sinceramente, agora ele queria algo.

Ficaram mais umas boas horas andando pela cidade, ajudando, conversando ou simplesmente fugindo dos irmãos de Jongdae que o procurava como loucos, pois o Kim não voltou para a padaria depois da entregas. O que era rotina na família Kim, o mais novo dos filhos era um espírito livre, livre até demais. Difícil de acompanhar, mas Kyungsoo acompanharia com todo o prazer. Porém, assim que o Sol ameaçava se pôr e as lojas começaram a fechar e a taberna abrir, resolveram ir para casa. Mas o Doh viu que estava encrencado quando, ao chegar, encontrou seu pai com uma expressão fechada e o olhar de empatia de sua mãe fazia sentido; observou em silêncio sua mãe levando seu irmão para o quarto, este que acenou para o irmão mais velho, que foi retribuído por Kyungsoo com um sorriso pequeno. Sabia que a noite seria longa noite, pois ouviria mais um sermão de seu pai sobre família, responsabilidade no trabalho herdado e em como tinha que ser o exemplo para seu irmão, Jongin. Mas o mais novo já sabia de tudo, só não entendia porque tinha que ser ele a ter tudo isso sobre suas costas, já que não foi algo que escolhera. Ao escutar o suspiro cansado de seu pai, Kyungsoo também suspirou, igualmente cansado, e os dois sentaram, cada um em uma ponta da mesa de madeira, ficando alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro.

— Você sabe o que vou dizer, Kyungsoo — o mais novo assentiu de leve, abaixando o olhar. — Então por que me faz repetir sempre? — Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando espantar o estresse.

— Me desculpe, pai — tentou se explicar, mas ele nem mesmo sabia sobre o que estava falando. Kyungsoo queria algo, mas ele não sabia o que era; sua vida como era naquele momento parecia não ser certo. Ele só queria algo diferente para si. — Mas eu não gosto da plantação. Não gosto de ter que ser o chefe da família quando o senhor não está. Não gosto da forma como eu só estou seguindo o que o senhor faz e não gosto do fato de não ter oportunidade alguma de mudar isso, porque ninguém nunca perguntou se era isso o que eu queria fazer ou ser — soltou sua frustração, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, mas sem nunca desviar o olhar da madeira escura da mesa, com medo do que veria nos olhos de seu pai. Com medo de ser um olhar de decepção por ter um filho tão ingrato.

Dahko até tentava compreender as frustrações do filho, entre uma vida tranquila e sem trabalhos árduos para ter seu sustento e uma vida dura e sem garantia de um futuro melhor, qualquer um escolheria a primeira opção. Mas o mais velho não conseguia fazer muito sobre isso, trabalha o máximo que pode para manter o sustento de sua família e, sinceramente, não tinha do que reclamar, era feliz com o que tinha e pensava que todos os membros também, mas Kyungsoo era o contrário e parecia ainda mais insatisfeito nos últimos tempos. E agora, além das viagens para exportar suas mercadorias para cidades vizinha, Dakho se preocupava em dobro com seu filho e o fato de ele parecer sem rumo e nem um pouco feliz com a vida que levavam, mas o que poderia fazer? Aquela família e a pequena plantação eram tudo o que poderia dar aos seus filhos. Era um homem simples, não se importava com muito, estava mais que satisfeito com sua vida e a plenitude em que viviam. Por isso sua cabeça doía toda vez que sua esposa falava que Kyungsoo tinha sumido pela cidade fazendo apenas metade de suas tarefas; não era mais um menino, Kyungsoo já tinha seus vinte e três anos, deveria estar focado nos deveres há muito tempo, mas Dahko, por mais firme que fosse, ainda dava algum alívio para o filho. Porém, não poderia mais ignorar a negligência de Kyungsoo, as negociações não estavam boas e precisava de seu filho mais velho o ajudando o tanto que pudesse.

— O que você quer que eu faça, Kyungsoo? — Perguntou retoricamente com a voz rouca e cansada, semelhantes ao seu olhar envelhecido, não pelo tempo, mas pelo trabalho. — Eu faço o que posso por essa família desde muito antes de você nascer. Faça o que posso para que vocês estejam bem, alimentados e felizes, mas não consigo sozinho. Você é meu filho mais velho, preciso que você me ajude pelo menos na colheita — pontuou, batendo o indicador na mesa. — Mas nem isso você faz! Eu preciso de ajuda, Kyungsoo, e não de mais trabalho — disse por fim, tão sério quanto poderia ser, buscando o olhar do filho que por alguns segundo encontrou com o de seu pai, mas não sustentou o contato. — Chega de brincar por aí com o filho do Kim. Você já é um homem, então aja como um e aceite sua posição nessa família de um vez por todas — levantou-se, suspirando pesado, sem desviar o olhar do mais novo. Não queria uma resposta ou qualquer contestação. Dahko estava, enfim, dando limites e um ultimato para Kyungsoo. — Se mesmo assim continuar insatisfeito com o que temos e o que oferecemos à você… Bem, sinta-se livre para fazer seu caminho sozinho.

Kyungsoo levantou o olhar rapidamente ao ouvir as palavras secas proferidas da boca de seu pai, mas tudo o que viu foi o mais velho lhe dando as costas, sem abertura para diálogos. A conversa deu por encerrada ali e Kyungsoo sabia que o que quer que falasse naquele momento não mudaria a postura de seu pai, que agora decidiu não mais tolerar o descuido do filho para com as responsabilidades. O Doh suspirou frustrado, sentindo seu pescoço doer depois de algum tempo com a cabeça baixa, apenas pensando sobre sua vida e aquela conversa. Seu pai estava claramente lhe dizendo que se não seguisse suas ordens, sairia de casa. Mas para onde iria? Se ficasse estaria insatisfeito, se fosse embora, provavelmente viveria na miséria, já que aquela cidade era tudo o que conhecia, e Kyungsoo não era tão impulsivo a ponto de sair de casa sem rumo algum, sem objetivo algum. Queria mudanças, mas era inseguro e indeciso demais para isso.

— Já jantou? — A voz calma e doce de sua mãe ecoou pelo cômodo, chamando a atenção do filho, que lhe sorriu pequeno e assentiu levemente. A mais velha suspirou e se aproximou do filho, passando a mão pelos ombros deste, lhe puxando para perto num abraço reconfortante. — Seu pai só quer o melhor para nós, meu filho — acariciou os cabelos escuros do mais novo. — Mas ele tem dificuldade de entender exatamente o que você quer e sinceramente, eu também tenho — atraiu o olhar de Kyungsoo para si, que repousava o queixo na barriga de sua mãe, sustentando o olhar com o dela. — Não queremos que seja infeliz, Kyungsoo. Mas você precisa saber o que quer para sua vida — disse por fim, com os olhos carregando compaixão e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Minhee sentia seu coração partir em ver toda vez seu filho e marido discutindo e em como os dois pareciam miseráveis e ainda mais confusos em cada conversa. Aquele menino travesso que fugia de si para ir se esconder na plantação havia crescido e Minhee não conseguia mais saber o que ele queria, pelo simples fato de ele não lhe dizer mais. Sentia que o afastamento poderia ser pelo nascimento de Jongin, mas Kyungsoo amava tanto o irmão, que seria impossível aquela possibilidade. O menino fujão de Minhee, mesmo após crescido, parecia continuar fugindo de si, a diferença é que a mais velha não sabia como encontrá-lo e ajudá-lo a sair de seu esconderijo dessa vez.

  
  
  


↞ 🃏 ↠

  
  
  


— Certo! Já sabe, não é?! — A mulher falava enquanto ajeitava as roupas do garoto e tirava a poeira inexistente da mesma. — Não coma muito doce e obedeça seu irmão. Caso se perca dele…

— Ir para a padaria do senhor Kim e esperar lá — o garoto a interrompeu revirando os olhos, ansioso, querendo ir logo para o festival. A mulher riu, apertando as bochechas do filho mais novo e se virando para Kyungsoo, depositando um beijo na testa deste, que lhe sorriu em resposta.

— Deveriam vir conosco — Kyungsoo insistiu, já se encaminhando para a porta.

— Seu pai e eu estamos velhos demais para isso — negou, cruzando os braços, acompanhando os filhos. — Cuidado e divirtam-se.

— Pode deixar! — Jongin respondeu animado, acenando para sua mãe, enquanto andava à frente de seu irmão.

— Não voltem tarde — gritou para que os garotos a escutasse, já longe por terem corrido numa aposta silenciosa entre ele. Sentiu as mãos de seu marido sobre seus ombros, apertando-os levemente, levantou o rosto para vê-lo e lhe sorriu em adoração por seus garotos; compartilhando do mesmo sentimentos, Dakho sorriu de volta.

Kyungsoo e Jongin resolveram ir até a padaria encontrar com Jongdae, pois assim não se perderiam no centro da cidade e não foi surpresa encontrar o estabelecimento cheio de tecidos e fitas coloridas pelas paredes. Os Doh cumprimentaram o senhor Kim e seus dois filhos que estavam ajudando seu pai, atendendo os clientes, enquanto esperavam Jongdae terminar de ajudar sua mãe com algumas remessas de pão. Dahko havia feito bem em entregar os trigos dos Kim naquela manhã, ou não teriam o suficiente para o trabalho daquele dia. Ansioso como era, Jongin não tardou em apressar Jongdae, arrancando algumas risada dos Kim mais velhos e de alguns clientes, que achavam graça da manha do garoto de onze anos e não tardou em, finalmente, aproveitarem o Festival, que estava lotado com pessoas com roupas coloridas e máscaras por todo lado. Obviamente não eram todas da cidade; ciganos, andarilhos, comerciantes, trabalhadores, crianças e jovens de cidades vizinha e até mesmo de terras mais distantes vinham para o Festival dos Tolos, dançavam de jeito engraçado, conversavam com velhos conhecidos, faziam novos, eram simplesmente felizes e espontâneos e até para os mais tímidos, que decidiram esconder a vergonha por debaixo de uma máscara e sentiam-se invencíveis. Por causa de Jongin, naquele ano Kyungsoo ficou mais comedido, apenas viram as danças no grande palco e provaram algumas comidas e doces, decidindo por não beberem muito, já que o irmão mais novo do Doh estava com eles. O anúncio do convidado daquele ano estava para começar e eles deram sorte de ficarem perto do palco e da grande arquibancada montada para que todos pudessem ver o anunciado da vez. Jongdae colocou Jongin sentado em seus ombros para que o garoto pudesse ver o artista da cidade, anfitrião todo ano, chamando ao palco o tão aguardado nobre.

— Caros Tolos e Tolas, sejam gentis. Ou não — riu travesso, sendo bem articulado com seus movimentos corporais para ter a atenção em si. — Afinal, nobres não deveriam ser tão infantis. Somos a maioria! — Ouviu os gritos de alegria do povo. — Seu desprezo por nós causa-nos ainda mais euforia. Então, meu caro senhor, neste dia, não me olhe, nem a ninguém aqui como um pobre — a plateia, como se fosse ensaiado, gritou com todas as forças “não”. O Artista foi até o homem mascarado parado ao lado do palco, se curvando, mantendo em seu rosto um sorriso provocador e estendendo a mão, que foi aceita, guiando até o centro, para que todos o visse. — Porque para nós, hoje e amanhã, você não é um nobre — o público gritou a plenos pulmões um não em uníssono mais uma vez, fazendo o mascarado se arrepiar, porém não estava nem um pouco assustado, até mesmo não conseguia segurar o sorriso ansioso que despontava dos lábios. — Mas, por favor, não pense que somos frívolos. — Pôs a mão sobre seu peito, em falsa inocência. — Nós somos apenas… Tolos! — Gritou a última palavra, arrancando a máscara do rosto do homem, levando o público à euforia após a revelação e como tradição, gritaram, vaiaram, aplaudiram e jogaram fitas e confetes em direção ao nobre.

Park Chanyeol sorriu e em um ato de respeito e subversão, curvou-se para o público, passando a mensagem de que naqueles dois dias, todos seriam iguais e a reação do povo não poderia ser melhor. Park os conquistou, mas não apenas o povo como a Kyungsoo, principalmente, o rapaz não pôde deixar de se admirar com o nobre à sua frente e o quão carismático ele conseguia ser ao dizer para as pessoas se divertirem o máximo que puderem naqueles dois dias. Kyungsoo se perdeu nos sorriso fácil e nos olhos brilhantes de Chanyeol, não que fosse muito diferente de muitas moças suspirando ao seu lado. Era inegável que o nobre era um entre um milhão, quando em sua maioria eram velhos e ranzinzas que davam as caras no evento. Assim que o anúncio terminou, a música voltou a tocar e todos voltaram a dançar e beber, enquanto o Park ia para seu lugar para ver o povo ser feliz e o Doh não pôde evitar seguir com o olhar fixado no homem de roupas caras e bonitas, que por alguns segundo encontrou os olhos de Kyungsoo e lhe sorriu gentil para logo em seguida continuar seu caminho. Foi puxado para a realidade assim que recebeu dois beliscões no braço, virando-se raivoso para Jongdae e Jongin que riam de sua cara, ignorando os resmungos do Doh e indo para uma barraca de doces ali perto. Dois pares de olhos capturaram a cena; um estava no alto de uma arquibancada, achando graça da alegria estampada ali e o outro estava entre becos, também achando graça, mas não pela felicidade e sim por saber que naquela noite teria visita, por isso não tardou em retornar ao bosque e arrumar sua casa para o convidado.

Ao final do dia, os ânimos se acalmaram, as pessoas iam se dispersando e rumando para suas casas descansarem para o outro dia, que seria ainda mais agitado. Ainda havia quem pulasse e dançasse e provavelmente ficariam por lá a noite toda, principalmente os beberrões. Jongdae e Kyungsoo andavam calmamente, mas vez ou outra seu olhar o traia e ia em direção à Chanyeol que andava pelas ruas normalmente, cumprimentando as pessoas, não muito longe de si. Com Jongin em suas costas, que dormia pesado, conversava com Jongdae sobre o dia, subliminarmente tentando mudar o tópico para que falassem do nome que estava vindo em sua direção com um sorriso encantador. O coração de Kyungsoo acelerou e as mãos ficaram escorregadias, teve que firmar o aperto nas pernas de Jongin para que o garoto não escorregasse para o chão. Jongdae percebeu como o amigo estava alheio durante o dia e como os olhos deste vagavam por todos os lugares, mas sempre se voltando para um ponto específico e não pôde deixar de rir internamente da possível paixão impossível do pobre Doh.

— Boa noite, senhores — Chanyeol cumprimentou curvando a cabeça levemente. Jongdae respondeu simpático, mas Kyungsoo parecia ter travado e ao ser levemente empurrado, voltou a realidade e abaixou a cabeça totalmente, sentindo o rosto arder em vergonha e timidez. Chanyeol se surpreendeu com a ato repentino, mas riu, mas amenizar o clima. — Não há necessidade disto — se aproximou do mais novo e levantou seu rosto delicadamente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. — Somos igualmente tolos hoje e amanhã — riu fracamente e se afastou, se despedindo, sem antes fazer um carinho nos cabelos de Jongin. Seguiu seu caminho, enquanto os dois rapazes parados o acompanhava com o olhar. Kyungsoo sentia seus dedos formigarem e o coração antes acelerado, agora parecia ter parado em descrença do que acabara de acontecer. O rosto tão quente e vermelho quanto um pôr do Sol era um prato cheio para as provocações de Jongdae que se seguiram logo que se olharam.

— Eu sei que estou provocando e não vou mentir que adoro isso, mas vamos ser sinceros — suspirou mudando o tom de voz, deixando o clima sério e intragável para Kyungsoo que sabia muito bem o que o amigo iria falar e preferia que não falasse, porque gostava da pequena ilusão que criou em tão pouco tempo. — Isso nunca iria acontecer, Kyungsoo — Falou baixinho, quase segredando aquela frase, com medo de irritar o amigo, quando na verdade apenas o chateou, puxando-o para a realidade que era sua vida. — Você não foi especial. Homem tem sorriso fácil e ele sabe disso, usa isso a bel prazer, aposto. Sem falar na posição em que cada um vive. Pode ser o dia do Tolo, mas não muda o fato de que ele é um nobre e você só mais um camponês, nunca iria acontecer e, se acontecesse, seria igual as histórias que o senhor Kwan contava sobre a nobreza. Apenas usam os outros, sem compaixão por seus sentimentos e sinceramente, Park Chanyeol parece um galanteador baixo, para mim. Não acho que ele é diferente daquele velhos. 

Jongdae listava tudo o que Kyungsoo sabia, mas preferia ignorar. Não era justo ter suas esperanças de algo impossível serem esmagadas daquele jeito por seu melhor amigo. Queria acreditar que no dia seguinte Chanyeol o veria, o reconheceria e que se importava consigo, que olhasse para si do mesmo jeito que Kyungsoo o olhou o dia todo. O suspiro audível vindo de Jongdae tirou Kyungsoo de sua introspecção; o Kim olhou para o companheiro com pena, sabia que aquele flerte unilateral do mais novo era uma das únicas coisas boas que aconteceu nas últimas semanas e se sentia mal por destruir isso, mas precisava manter os pés de Kyungsoo no chão, porque sabia que se deixasse, este voaria alto e iria se machucar feio quando acabasse caindo, porque ele iria cair.

— Eu sei… — Murmurou cabisbaixo. — Queria não ser o eu, talvez assim as coisas funcionassem para mim. — Suspirou cansado olhando para o céu e vendo as nuvens cinzas e pesadas dançando juntas pelo céu mesclado entre azul e laranja, varrendo as cores, cobrindo qualquer vestígio de estrela para aquela noite. Uma bela tempestade se formava naquela noite e não seria somente no céu.

Despediram-se assim que passaram pela padaria. Kyungsoo ainda conseguiu ver Jongdae sendo recebido de braços abertos e sorrisos calorosos por seus pais e irmãos, querendo saber como foi, mas antes que começasse a tagarelar, virou-se e acenou alegremente para Kyungsoo que retribuiu sorrindo, vendo o restante dos membros acompanharem o gesto do mais novo. A família Kim definitivamente era especial para o Doh. Seguiu seu caminho lentamente, sem pressa para chegar em casa, e, por mais que Jongin pesasse em suas costas, gostaria de ter um tempo sozinho, de certa forma, para pensar. Mas não teve esse privilégio, já que Jongin acordara e resmungava atrás de si.

— Eu não sou mais uma criança — reclamou sonolento de estar sendo carregado por seu irmão, mas no fundo ele gostava desse tratamento e aproveitava o máximo que podia. Kyungsoo gostava de mimar seu irmão. Tinha verdadeira adoração pelo pequeno Doh, lembrava de como ansiava por conhecê-lo assim que o médico da vila havia dito que sua mãe estava grávida. Por mais que fosse doze anos de diferença, os dois irmãos cresceram juntos numa relação fraternal forte e nem por um segundo Kyungsoo se arrependeu de brincar ou dar a atenção que Jongin exigia de si. O pequeno tinha Kyungsoo como seu herói e não era novidade quando ele simplesmente chorava querendo acompanhar seu irmão em todos os lugares, mas agora o mais velho não tinha tanto tempo para Jongin e sentia por isso, mas tinha tarefas e responsabilidades. Não mais tanto tempo para brincar com o mais novo. Kyungsoo cresceu e se tornou alguém que não o satisfazia, mas Jongin apenas via seu irmão como sempre foi e, para ele, estava ótimo.

— É mesmo? — Sentiu Jongin assentir, com o rosto grudado em seu ombro, logo caindo no sono novamente. Kyungsoo riu. No final das contas, Jongin ainda era o pequeno e manhoso Doh, que todos conheciam e amavam.

Ao chegar perto de casa, viu sua mãe parada na porta à espera dos dois. Riu junto com a mais velha, ao ver que seu filho mais novo já estava em sono profundo nos braços do irmão, então assim que Kyungsoo chegou à porta, rapidamente beijou a bochecha deste e tirou Jongin de si, levando-o para o quarto. O Doh estalou as costas e fechou a porta atrás de si, e, vendo que seu pai estava sentado à mesa, o ambiente subitamente ficou pesado e estranho. Não se falavam direito desde a noite passada. Kyungsoo não sabia como se aproximar, e para ser sincero, não sabia se o faria tão cedo. Não havia mudado seu ponto de vista e ainda se sentia extremamente insatisfeito com a vida que levava e com as coisas que fazia. Não que odiasse ou tivesse vergonha de seu pai, pelo contrário, admirava o homem honesto e trabalhador que era, amoroso e gentil com sua família e amigos, e só Kyungsoo sabia o quanto gostaria de ser tão bom quanto seu pai, mas o mais novo não queria seguir a vida de seu pai, parecia… Errado. Sem escolhas ou desejos. E Dahko era um tanto orgulhoso, demorava a dar o braço a torcer, não achava que devia um pedido de desculpas; Era um homem mais de atos do que palavras, mas as coisas ainda estavam estranhas e se pegava pensando se fizera certo em ter dito aquilo para Kyungsoo, se foi duro demais com o rapaz, o mais velho, por mais experiente e vivido que fosse, não iria saber como ser o melhor pai, mas pelo menos ele tentava e gostaria que seus filhos reconhece isso em si.

Kyungsoo desejou boa noite, recebendo um pequeno sorriso e um assentir em troca. Os dois assustaram-se ao ouvir um estrondoso trovão e as janelas baterem com força, mesmo fechadas por causa do vento que soprava forte. Kyungsoo se retirou da presença de seu pai, indo para o quarto que dividia com seu irmão, encontrando sua mãe cobrindo o menino e lhe acariciando os cabelos. A mais velha virou-se para si e lhe beijo a bochecha, desejando uma boa noite de sono. Kyungsoo deitou na cama, sem um pingo de sono, embora tivesse sido um dia agitado; Conseguia ouvir a chuva cair forte lá fora sobre a casa e o chão de terra. Mas ficou ainda mais desperto ao ouvir a conversa de seus pais que era abafada pelo barulho da tempestade, mas que Kyungsoo ainda sim conseguia ouvir que falavam de si. A conversa, antes calma, estava virando um discusão. Minhee não concordava com a atitude de Dahko e não aguentava ver a separação familiar que estava se formando ao poucos, de modo silencioso e perceptível, o mais velho em contrapartida insistia que não havia separação alguma, mas que não podia deixar que Kyungsoo fizesse o que bem entendesse sempre. Ele tinha responsabilidade dentro daquela família e se não gostasse do jeito que viviam, que fosse viver a sua própria maneira. Ao final, cada um se enfezou com o outro e decidiram por irem dormir, já estava tarde; Kyungsoo sentiu-se ainda mais errado após aquilo, sentia muito por seus pais, mas não queria aceitar aquilo tão fácil, já que mais uma vez decidiram por si o que era o melhor ou não para ele, sem nem mesmo lhe incluírem nas decisões de sua vida. Já estava cansado daquilo, nervoso por não ter voz em nada e, lembrando-se de como ser ele mesmo não traria benefício algum para si, decidiu fazer algo por impulso pela primeira vez. Levantou-se cauteloso, vestiu seu casaco e por cima cobriu-se como um capuz, não que isso fosse ajudar muito, calçou suas botas e pegou uma das lamparinas da casa, saindo silenciosamente da residência. Estava decidido a fazer aquilo, a ir até lá, mesmo debaixo daquela chuva pesada; se estivesse são de seus atos, com certeza riria de si mesmo e diria que estava fazendo uma grande besteira, algo que nem mesmo era real, mas que agora ele desejava que fosse.

O caminho pelo bosque à noite, juntamente com a tempestade atrapalhava sua visão do caminho; estava ensopado, mas pouco se importava, não ligava para os galhos que machucavam seu corpo ou do tanto que escorregou pelo caminho, parecia que tudo gritava para que ele parasse e voltasse para casa, mas ele não queria e não queria prestar atenção aos sinais. Grande foi seu alívio ao ver a pequena cabana à sua frente, então apressou o passo e assim que chegou à porta, bateu como se sua vida dependesse disso. A porta foi aberta pelo velho senhor já conhecido de Kyungsoo, que dera passagem rapidamente para que o jovem entrasse e fugisse da chuva, embora já estivesse encharcado dos pés a cabeça. Nada foi dito, Kyungsoo tremia de frio e não rejeitou o chá quente que lhe foi oferecido e um espaço na pequena lareira, que havia sido acesa há pouco. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, o velho ocupado com algo entre potes e livros sobre sua mesa e Kyungsoo apenas o observando e reparando os detalhes daquela pequena casa que sempre era alvo se alguma aposta entre os garotos da vila. Via símbolos pelas paredes de pedra e vários livros velhos pela casa, velas espalhadas e algo que parecia ser um pequeno altar, com algumas flores murchas sobre o mesmo, vários vidros com líquidos e coisas identificáveis aos olhos leigos que pareciam estarem mortas rodeavam o pequeno cômodo, se Jongdae estivesse ali estaria chorando de medo. Não era nem um pouco cético, e odiava quando Kyungsoo vinha com histórias para assustá-lo.

Assim que terminou seu chá, ficou observando o velho feiticeiro amassar algumas ervas secas, se perguntando quando seria o melhor momento para falar daquilo, antes que perdesse toda a coragem de vez. Apertou o cobertor emprestado ao seu redor e respirou fundo, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, pois o outro iniciou a conversa.

— Está muito tarde para um rapaz andar por esse bosque, ainda mais debaixo de uma chuva dessa. — ele não olhou para Kyungsoo, mas fez sua voz soar clara e suave aos ouvidos do mais novo, era a primeira vez que não via o homem sussurrar ou estar curvado, olhando para o chão. Parecia outra pessoa a sua frente, alguém confiante e tranquilo, não aquele senhor quieto e assustado que andava pelas ruas da cidade. — Espero que tenha um bom motivo — olhou de canto e Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, sentindo o batimento acelerar em nervosismo. Havia ido até ali por impulso, por um desejo latente em si, mas agora, em frente ao tão falado feiticeiro, não sabia o que dizer, estava de certa forma com medo do que poderia acontecer.

— Eu quero que realize meu desejo — falou baixo, testando as palavras em sua boca. O feiticeiro riu soprado, parando o que estava fazendo e olhando diretamente para Kyungsoo pela primeira vez desde que o mais novo chegou na cabana.

— E qual seria seu desejo? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, sentindo cheiro de plantas e essências misturados no ambiente. Estava lhe dando sonolência; por mais assustador que aquele lugar fosse, estranhamente trazia uma paz interior.

— Quero ser outra pessoa — levantou-se, deixando o cobertor escorregar por suas costas. A expressão em nítida ansiedade. — Quero ter outra vida. Uma vida melhor, ser alguém melhor, que as pessoas gostem, que fizesse algo além de viver sob responsabilidades herdadas. Quero ter uma vida em que eu pudesse fazer o que eu quisesse sem me preocupar com os outros ou o que esperam que eu seja ou faça — falou eufórico, andando de um lado para o outro, abraçando a si mesmo, finalmente o que desejava, o que lhe incomodava durante todo esse tempo. — Não quero mais ser esse incompleto Doh Kyungsoo — olhou nos olhos cinzentos do feiticeiro, procurando aprovação e empatia, num ato de desespero, quase suplicando para que fosse atendido e entendido. O velho ficou um bom tempo sem expressão, apenas analisando Kyungsoo e o quão exasperado estava por uma resposta sua.

— Não farei isso — disse, simplista, e virou-se para continuar amassando suas ervas. Kyungsoo ficou estático, boquiaberto com o que ouviu, não aceitaria ser negado assim tão fácil, aproximou-se do velho, pegando-o pelos ombros e virando-o para si; estava com raiva e nada satisfeito com a resposta, queria ter seu desejo realizado, custasse o que fosse.

— Você me deve! — Lembrou. — Você disse que faria o que eu quisesse e eu quero isso — disse firme e decidido. Soltou os ombros do mais velho, respirando fundo mais uma vez, para não perder a cabeça. — Por pelo menos um dia. Eu lhe imploro. — Kyungsoo pediu quase choroso, pegando as mãos ásperas e calejada do mais velho, apertando-as levemente, implorando por ter seu pedido realizado. Os olhos pidões, quase beirando a inocência de quem não tinha ideia do absurdo que pedia, fez o feiticeiro fraquejar e suspirou resignado. Soltou suas mãos do aperto de Kyungsoo cruzando os braços, batendo os dedos sobre os braço, pensado sobre o que fazer. Imaginou que Kyungsoo viria até si em algum momento e estava disposto a ajudar o rapaz no que fosse, mas não esperava que aquele fosse seu pedido. Era impossível aquilo dar certo. Kyungsoo não estava pedindo algo comum em um dia qualquer. Era complicado.

— Kyungsoo, existe uma razão para sermos quem somos. É um ciclo natural que se mudado de repente pode ser ruim de todas as formas — explicou, puxando o mais novo para sentar-se na cadeira, a fim de explicar o porquê de recusar seu pedido. — E estamos no dia do Tolo. Você não tem ideia do perigo que é ter um feitiço desses feito nesse dia — alertou, sério, tentando se fazer o mais claro possível. — As forças espirituais neste dias são fortes e traiçoeiras. Haverá consequências que nem mesmo eu saberia reverter.

— Só por um único dia. É tudo o que lhe peço — implorou mais uma vez, parecia não ter dado ouvidos à uma palavra sequer do que o velho acabara de falar. O mais velho respirou fundo, negando com a cabeça em descrença e indignação por estar sendo totalmente ignorado.

— Meu jovem, preste bastante atenção no que vou lhe dizer — sustentou o olhar do mais novo, deixando claro que queria sua total atenção e compreensão no que falaria. — Os seres humanos são indivíduos, com suas vidas já planejadas muito antes de nascerem. As mudanças em suas vidas devem vir naturalmente, por esforço próprio ou decisões feitas durante sua jornada na Terra. Mudar sua essência, quem você é para os outros e para si mesmo é um enorme perigo. Não é natural e vai contra o que os espíritos acreditam ser o melhor para nós. Eu até posso realizar seu pedido, mas não tenho garantia do que aconteceria depois de feito e isso me preocupa — foi interrompido por Kyungsoo. Não se importava com nada disso. Não acreditava em mau agouro; tudo o que importava para si era ser outra pessoa, pelo menos por um dia. Se sentir certo e satisfeito, nem que por algumas horas era tudo o que pedia, nada mais. E ali percebia o quanto de teimosia puxou de Dahko.

— Não me importa — esbravejou, batendo o pé e passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos, de maneira nervosa e ansiosa. — Eu seguirei tudo certo. Tudo o que me disser eu farei, mas por favor. Por favor! Me transforme em um novo Kyungsoo, é tudo o que lhe imploro — insistiu exausto, suas forças pareciam drenadas e os ombros pesavam em cansaço. Cansou de ser quem era. 

O mais velho mordeu o interior da bochecha, num suspiro pesaroso, acenou com a cabeça, concordando em fazer o que lhe fora pedido. Viu o rosto do rapaz se iluminar e um sorriso enorme despontar em seu lábios grosso e machucados pelo frio; foi abraçado subitamente, enquanto uma gargalhada misturada à agradecimentos ecoava pela cabana. Sorriu pequeno, contagiado pela alegria, mas o sorriso sumiu rapidamente. Temia pelo o que estava para acontecer com Kyungsoo, mas tentou alertar, tudo o que poderia fazer agora era rogar aos espíritos não fossem muito impiedosos com o jovem que brincava com uma de suas runas, curioso com a pequena pedra com desenhos. Suspirou, virando-se para prepara o que iria precisar para que Kyungsoo realizasse seu desejo, a contragosto, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, foi vencido pelo cansaço.

Entregou para Kyungsoo um mistura estranha e pediu que bebesse, mas que enquanto fazia isso, deveria mentalizar seu desejo e não pensar em mais nada além daquilo que queria. O Doh fez o que foi pedido e não pode evitar uma careta ao sentir o amargor na língua causada pela bebida. O velho lhe deu um saquinho, que para Kyungsoo era um monte de pedra e plantas, que o feiticeiro ficou um bom tempo segurando, de olhos fechados, murmurando algo incompreensível. Junto com o pequeno saquinho de couro, entregou uma vela, e assim como fez com as pedras, o senhor ficou um bom tempo murmurando e segurando a vela firmemente, mas dessa vez, fez Kyungsoo segurar junto consigo, sentindo o quão forte o mais velho apertava o objeto. Pediu para que o Doh acendesse a vela e assim o fez.

— Vá para casa, deixe a vela ao lado da sua cama, o saquinho de couro debaixo de seu travesseiro e antes de dormir, deseje mais uma vez, assim que terminar apague a vela. Não apague antes disso! — Alertou, apontando o dedo para a face do mais novo que apenas assentiu meio confuso com tanta instrução.

— Mas ela se apagará assim que eu sair — pontuou, confuso pelo pedido do mais velho, quando claramente assim que o vento lhe atingisse, a vela se apagaria.

— Não irá. Confie.

E Kyungsoo confiou. Se despediu do mais velho e quão grande foi sua surpresa ao ver que a vela continuava intacta mesmo após a ventania e o chuvisco que lhe atingiam o corpo. A escuridão da noite ainda era muito forte e presumia que o Sol demoraria algumas horas para nascer, seus pais não teriam dado por sua falta. Assim que chegou em sua casa, foi o mais cuidadoso possível; foi direto para seu quarto, deixando a vela sobre uma pequena mesinhas que ficava outra vela e guardou o saquinho cuidadosamente debaixo de seu travesseiro e antes que deitasse, resolveu ir até o quarto de seus pais. Abriu a porta lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível não se aproximou muito, apenas ficou olhando de longe seus pais ressonar tranquilos. Sorriu triste, se sentindo um filho ingrato, por mais que amasse e fosse agradecido por cada coisa que aqueles dois fizeram por si. Uma despedida silenciosa daquelas era tudo o que poderia dar em troca. Uma troca injusta e egoísta, mas Kyungsoo se sentia o mais injusto e egoísta dos homens. Sentiu os olhos marejar e a garganta fechar, deixou o quarto dos mais velhos e foi para o seu, vendo Jongin descoberto e com uma perna e braço para fora da cama, quase caindo. Kyungsoo riu e foi arrumá-lo, o cobrindo de novo; ficou um bom tempo acariciando sutilmente os cabelos do mais novo e não soube dizer quando começou a chorar silenciosamente. Plantou um beijo na testa do menor, lhe prometendo algo que Jongin jamais saberia e que não tinha certeza se iria cumprir.

— Eu voltarei. 

Kyungsoo deitou em sua própria cama e fez como lhe foi pedido. Desejou fortemente, sem hesitação alguma e, enquanto sua mente e coração pediam, seus olhos fechados transbordavam lágrimas em uma dor inconsciente. Dormiu logo após soprar a vela e o quarto escurecer, tomado por um peso em seu peito e uma sensação de estar sendo carregado para longe. Estava tranquilo e leve como há muito não estava.

  
  
  


↞ 🃏 ↠

  
  
  


A claridade forte do Sol incomodava seu rosto e suas costas doíam, parecia que havia dormido sobre pedras e assim que acostumou com a luz percebeu estava, porém não entendia o que estava fazendo ali. Apoiou suas mãos na grama para que conseguisse se levantar e olhou ao redor. Não havia nada. Não estava em seu quarto, sua casa, não reconhecia aquele lugar; era apenas uma clareira perto do bosque e começou a entrar em desespero. Suas coisas, sua família ou como foi parar ali, Kyungsoo não tinha a mínima ideia e já podia sentir as mãos começarem a suar de nervosismo e preocupação, algo no feitiço havia dado errado. Mas havia feito tudo certo, passo a passo, como o velho lhe disse, não tinha como dar errado, passou as mãos pelo rosto e o escondeu ali por um tempo respirando fundo, porém sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se afastou imediatamente, assustado com a presença repentina do homem ao seu lado. Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado ao ver quem era e quase abraçou o mais velho em ver algo familiar em meio aquela manhã confusa.

— Imaginei que estaria perdendo a cabeça. Vim o mais rápido que pude — comentou em sua defesa, dando de ombros. Kyungsoo olhou ao redor mais uma vez.

— Onde estou? Deu algo errado? — Questionou preocupado, olhando para o feiticeiro, temeroso pela resposta, mas se aliviou quando o outro lhe sorriu negando.

— Pelo contrário, deu tudo certo — sorriu orgulhoso de seu feito, admirando Kyungsoo de cima a baixo, este que seguiu o ato do mais velho e olhou seu próprio corpo, notando que aquelas não eram sua vestes. Tecidos bons, caros, coloridos, dignos da nobreza adornavam o corpo de Kyungsoo, que os alisava, admirado. Olhava para suas mãos, sentindo-as macias, nem mesmo lembrava como era alisar seu rosto sem sentir os calos passando por suas bochechas. — Você continua com a mesma aparência, mas com com as mãos preguiçosas e a pele suave de um nobre bem cuidado — apertou a bochecha do mais novo, que resmungou pela força posta do ato.

— Onde estamos? — Massageou o rosto, indo atrás do velho, que se pôs a caminhar rumo ao centro da cidade. 

— Bom, aqui seria sua casa, mas como o antigo Doh Kyungsoo não existe mais, sua casa não fica mais aqui. É só uma clareira qualquer — deu de ombros mais uma vez. — Aviso logo que ninguém sabe quem você é. Doh Kyungsoo, o camponês, filho de Dahko e Minhee não existe mais, logo, ninguém sabe quem é Kyungsoo.

— Então, quem sou agora? — Perguntou confuso, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio do mais velho. O feiticeiro parou e virou-se para Kyungsoo, olhando bem em seus olhos, inexpressivo como só o mais velho conseguia ser.

— Quem você quiser ser, Kyungsoo — não era uma constatação feliz. O velho não estava alegre por dizer isso para o Doh, mas foi sua escolha e não faltou avisos de sua parte. — Mas lembre-se que há consequência para tudo. E o que os espíritos dão não é de graça. Tudo na vida tem seu preço. — Kyungsoo assentiu.

— E qual o meu preço? — Perguntou num sussurro.

— Não sei — suspirou. — Agora vá para o Festival. Aproveite como o grande tolo que é. Minha parte aqui já foi feita — sorriu e mudou sua rota, pegando o caminho do bosque, despedindo-se de Kyungsoo, deixando que o rapaz seguisse seu caminho, e assim o fez, correu para o Festival com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Mas esqueceu de perguntar por quanto tempo aquilo duraria, supôs que talvez um dia apenas, já que foi o que pediu; ignorou aquele pequeno detalhe e apenas seguiu, sentindo-se leve e feliz. Livre como um pássaro.

Assim que chegou ao Festival viu que estava muito mais lotado que no dia anterior. Mais danças, mais pessoas, mais alegria, mais colorido; Kyungsoo se perdeu em meio as cores e tecidos esvoaçantes dançando em sua visão. Era puxado de uma lado para o outro sutilmente, dançando com estranhos que o girava e o enrolava em felicidade e encantamento. Parecia um Festival totalmente diferente de todos que já vira em sua vida. Ria e esbarrava nas pessoas como um bêbado, mesmo não tendo uma gota de algo em sua boca. Kyungsoo atraia e era atraído, como um imã, via rostos conhecidos por baixo das máscaras, por trejeitos e vozes, mas ninguém o via, ninguém parecia reconhecê-lo e se sentiu bem com isso, não era nem um pouco assustador. Em um dos vários rodopios que dava esbarrou em mais alguém, fazendo um barulho de vidro quebrando chamar sua atenção. Virou-se rapidamente, preocupado de ter machucado alguém e se chocou ao ver quem era. Um enorme sorriso adornou seu rosto.

— Jongdae! — Exclamou animado, abraçando o velho amigo que desvencilhou do toque com raiva, deixando Kyungsoo confuso. — O que foi?

— Esse Festival idiota não lhe dá o direito de sair abraçando os outros sem sua vontade. Não vê que me fez derrubar a todas as garrafas de leite? — Gritou nervoso, fazendo Kyungsoo dar alguns passos para trás, assustado. Jongdae estava diferente, com o semblante cansado e estressado, quase parecendo outro Kim e não aquele alegre e simpático jovem que era só sorrisos para si.

— N-Não me sabe quem sou? — Sorriu sem graça, apontando para o próprio rosto. — S-Sou eu, Jongdae. Kyungsoo! — Tentou se aproximar, mas foi recusado pelo outro, que lhe olhou feio de cima a baixo.

— Não conheço Kyungsoo algum e pouco me interessa sua vida — desprezou e começou a resmungar sobre o prejuízo que teve. — Vá dançar com algum vagabundo e me deixe em paz! Já colocou em problemas demais, idiota. — Olhou cortante para Kyungsoo, que nem mesmo teve como argumentar, pois era puxado por alguém por entre a multidão. Tentou procurar Jongdae, mas o povo já entrava em sua frente e apenas lhe resto ver para onde estava indo. Estava sendo arrastado para o palco, sendo apenas levantado por outros, para que estivesse em cima do mesmo. Confuso com o que estava acontecendo olhou para os lado e viu homens e mulheres dançando ao seu redor com tecidos coloridos e entendeu onde estava; a Dança dos Tolos iria começar e ele fora o escolhido para se juntar ao ciganos. Riu desacreditado e se deixou se levar mais um vez pelos outros, se juntando a eles na dança, voando entre os panos leve e suave como o vento, pouco se importando com os olhares ou o que pensariam de si. O que Kyungsoo não percebeu foi um olhar específico dirigido a si. Do alto da arquibancada, Chanyeol notava como aquele jovem homem se destacava entre a multidão mascarada, dançando como se ninguém tivesse visto. Lhe era estranhamente familiar, mas sabia que nunca havia o visto antes, e enquanto a dança acontecia, Chanyeol se virou para seu amigo de longa data, Oh Sehun.

— Sabe quem é aquele rapaz dançando entre os ciganos? — Perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Kyungsoo, sentindo o sorriso adornar seu lábios disfarçadamente.

— Parece ser um nobre, mas nunca o vi. Não sei quem é — estreitou os olhos, tentando buscar em sua memória, algum nobre que parecesse com aquele jovem lá embaixo. Ouviu Chanyeol murmurar algo e suspirar e soube que problemas estavam por vir.

Não era novidade para Sehun o jeito conquistador de Chanyeol e ele disfarçava essa parte podre dele muito bem, deixando à mostra apenas um jovem sorridente e encantador, quando na verdade era apenas um irresponsável que se metia em problemas; não satisfeito, era Sehun que tinha que resolver tudo. Parecia que mesmo beirando os trinta, o Park continuava um criança travessa. E aquele súbito interesse por um desconhecido só poderia dar dor de cabeça para Sehun. Nobres, no final, eram todos iguais, mimados e irresponsáveis. Sehun revirou os olhos, orando para que tivesse paz naquele dia, o que duvidava muito que aconteceria. Viu Chanyeol se levantar, colocar sua máscara e arrumar suas roupas perfeitamente alinhadas.

— Onde vai? — Arqueou uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas, confuso com o ato repentino do outro.

— Descobrir quem é aquele homem, meu amigo — Chanyeol piscou para Sehun, que se desesperou e agarrou o braço do amigo.

— Está louco? Você tem que eleger esse rei idiota — esbravejou, mas não surpreso com a irresponsabilidade do mais velho. Chanyeol apenas riu e se desvencilhar do aperto de Sehun.

— Invente que passei mal e elegi você como meu substituto. Não sei, Sehun — gesticulou com a mão, despreocupado com suas funções sendo deixadas de lado. — Me ajude nisso. Serei eternamente grato, hum?! — Sorriu sacana e desceu pelas escadas apressadamente, antes que ouvisse as reclamações de seu amigo, como sempre. 

Chanyeol cresceu tendo tudo o que sempre quis e ao crescer não foi diferente. Regado a mimos e vontades sempre feitas, foi o que construiu sua personalidade. Diferente dos outros nobres, Chanyeol sabia ser alguém querido por todas as classes, conquistando as pessoas tornava fácil ter o que queria e no momento queria apenas uma única coisa: o homem sorridente que era aplaudido por todos ao final da dança; o Park sorriu admirado com tamanha simpatia e beleza, era atraído para o outro sem nem mesmo fazer esforço algum. Se aproximou sorrateiro, sempre com o outro no seu campo de visão e se misturando entre o povo, viu uma brecha para chegar perto de Kyungsoo, que foi pego de surpresa ao ter sua cintura segurada firmemente e a mão esquerda entrelaçada entre os dedos do homem que lhe sorria, dançando consigo, levando Kyungsoo por entre a multidão - o Doh poderia reconhecer aquele sorriso sedutor e olhos brilhantes em qualquer lugar. Prendeu a respiração ao notar que pararam num beco, afastado do povo agitado; nem mesmo sabia como havia chegado até lá. Chanyeol tirou sua máscara, deixando Kyungsoo nervoso por estarem tão próximos, o mais novo temia que seus batimentos pudessem ser escutados e lhe entregasse o quão desestabilizado estava perto do maior.

— Te assustei? — Chanyeol perguntou sem graça, coçando a nuca em vergonha por ter sido tão impulsivo. Esperava que o menor não tivesse se ofendido ou acabasse lhe acertando um tapa por tamanha intimidade. Mas a confirmação que teve veio com um negar de cabeça e um sorriso aliviado tomou conta do rosto do nobre. — Não costumo ser tão atrevido e impulsivo, mas estranhamente fui atraído por você. Parece até um feitiço — riu e Kyungsoo sentiu o coração parar ao ouvir aquela palavra, por uma infeliz coincidência, e apenas riu fraco sem graça. Não teria como Chanyeol saber o que fizera. — Qual o seu nome? — Pegou uma das mãos de Kyungsoo, mantendo o contato visual, mal notando o turbilhão de emoções que o mais novo sentia. Estava a ponto de explodir.

— D-Doh K-Kyungsoo — respondeu tímido, sentindo o rosto arder ao ter Chanyeol se curvando e selando as costas da mão de Kyungsoo. Era tudo intimista demais, num período curto demais de tempo. — Não d-deveria estar olhando o Festival do palanque? — Tomou coragem para perguntar num falsa confiança. Kyungsoo agora era outra pessoa, não podia ser inseguro e tímido como seu velho eu

— Eu prefiro a vista que estou tendo agora — sorriu ladino. — Como pode ser tão bonito, Doh Kyungsoo? — Inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, rindo ao ver o rubor nas bochechas claras do mais novo. — Venha comigo — pediu num sussurro, acariciando a mão de Kyungsoo com seu polegar. Quem os visse naquele momento se chocaria com tanta intimidade compartilhada em público. Altamente impuro e imoral, mas Chanyeol pouco se importava, sua atenção era exclusivamente para os olhos grandes e castanhos do homem à sua frente, parecendo tão inocentes, que fazia o estômago de Park revirar em excitação e as mãos coçarem para que tocasse a pele alva do menor. — Prometo que não se arrependerá. — Insistiu mais uma vez, tendo por fim um assentir de Kyungsoo e com um sorriso travesso, puxou o mais novo consigo em direção à sua carruagem, pouco se importando se Sehun tivesse que voltar a pé. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para fazer.

A instalação em que Chanyeol estava hospedado não era longe do centro comercial, então a viagem não durou mais que meia hora. Minutos esse que Chanyeol passou o cortejando Kyungsoo e a facilidade com que o mais novo aceitara ir para os aposentos do nobre foi surpreendente. Não era tão ingênuo quanto parecia, sabia muito bem o que poderia acontecer ali e no fundo não era nem um pouco contra. Sabia o risco que corria, de ser apenas uma aventura e que no dia seguinte ou até no mesmo dia, Chanyeol já não estivesse mais ali, por isso que ao aceitar aquele cálice de vinho, decidiu que viveria tudo o que quisesse naquele dia com Chanyeol. O mais velho sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto Kyungsoo estava sentado em sua cama; seria um grande mentiroso se dissesse que não estava extremamente nervoso, sabia o que viria após o vinho e ao mesmo tempo que ansiava por isso, se sentia ansiosamente preocupado. O máximo que fez em sua vida foi dar um selinho na filha do comerciante quando adolescentes na plantação de trigo.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou Chanyeol sentando-se ao seu lado e quase se engasgou ao sentir os dedos do mais velho brincando com seus cabelos, num carinho sutil, fazendo sentir seus pelos arrepiarem uma pequena corrente elétrica descer por sua coluna. Os olhos do Park desceram para os lábios vermelhos pelo vinho do mais novo, voltaram-se para seus olhos e descera novamente, levando o polegar até o canto da boca de Kyungsoo, limpando o vestígio de vinho.

— Está pensativo… — Sussurrou e arrastou sua mão para a orelha do mais novo, massageando o local levemente. — Pensando nos perigos de aceitar entrar nos aposentos de um homem? — Sorriu travesso.

— Não vejo nenhum perigo — provocou, olhando ao redor num falso desprezo. Confiante sorriu desafiador para Chanyeol. — Nem um homem a quem devo temer — sussurrou bem pertinho do rosto do mais velho.

E Chanyeol finalmente findou o espaço entre as duas bocas, num beijo profundo e desesperado. As mão experientes do Park percorriam o corpo de Kyungsoo de forma firme e calma num diferença gritante em relação ao beijo; explorando e sentindo cada curva do mais novo. Foi deitando Kyungsoo o deixando sob si. Não tinha pressa alguma; teriam o resto do dia juntos para serem lascivos o quanto quisessem, mas Chanyeol sabia que Kyungsoo só tinha fala. Seu beijo e seus toques eram tímidos demais, supôs que o mais novo era puro, e não podia estar mais certo. Teria toda calma do mundo para transformar aquele homem em alguém impuro e cheio de desejos e faria isso com todo prazer.

  
  
  


↞ 🃏 ↠

  
  
  


Não sabia por quanto tempo haviam ficado naquele quarto entre beijos, sexo, conversas bobas, mais beijos e mais sexo, mas foi tempo o suficiente para acordarem e perceberem que o céu estava escuro e tudo parecia ainda mais silencioso. Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a acordar, estava de frente para Chanyeol e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver as feições serenas do mais velho. Tentava ignorar o fato de que a despedida se aproximava e que em algum momento Chanyeol nunca mais voltaria, era improvável que a relação deles passassem disso; apenas uma aventura no Festival dos Tolos. Jongdae tinha razão, Chanyeol parecia ser um grande de um conquistador barato, mas Kyungsoo quis se deixar conquistar e aproveitaria enquanto pudesse. Foi disperso de sua divagação ao ouvir a voz rouca de Park lhe chamando.

— Acho que já passa da meia noite — se espreguiçou, levantando-se da cama em sua total nudez, sem um rastro de vergonha, diferente de Kyungsoo, que mesmo após passarem o dia no quarto sem roupa alguma, sentir o rubor crescer em seu rosto. — Não fizemos uma refeição decente o dia todo. Vou pedir para que preparem algo, o que vai querer? — Vestiu seu roupão a espera da resposta de Kyungsoo, mas ela não veio.

Kyungsoo abriu sua boca para falar, mas nada saia, nem uma palavra sequer. Entrou em desespero, segurou seu pescoço, olhando para Chanyeol num pedido de ajuda. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, até pouco tempo atrás estava rindo e conversando com o Park e agora, nem mesmo um único som, saia de seus lábios. Sentiu os olhos arderem e um única pessoa veio a sua mente naquele momento; o feiticeiro. Com certeza ele sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, ele tinha que saber.

— O que foi? Essa última vez foi tão bom que perdeu a voz? — Chanyeol riu, virando-se para Kyungsoo, encontrando o mais novo em lágrimas, enquanto ainda tinha as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. Espantado com a cena, Chanyeol correu até o Doh, olhando seu corpo a procura de algum machucado. — O que houve? — perguntou, preocupado. — Me diz, Kyungsoo. O que está acontecendo? — Segurou o rosto do mais novo, fazendo-o focar seu olhar em si. O que só fez piorar o chorar do mais novo, que passava as mãos desesperadamente em seu pescoço. — Está sem voz? Não consegue falar? — Recebeu um aceno, em confirmação. — Mas você estava perfeitamente bem antes… — Tentou pensar em algo lógico para que aquilo estivesse acontecendo e nada vinha a mente. Se fosse por causa dos gemidos, ele teria no máximo ficado rouco, mas perder completamente a voz era algo extreme num período tão curto de tempo. — Eu deveria chamar um médico — comentou mais para si, porém aquela simples ideia fez Kyungsoo entrar em pânico. Não queria ver médico algum, precisava ir até o velho feiticeiro; duvidava muito de que algum medicamento o ajudaria naquela hora, por isso num ato impensado, começou a se vestir, ignorando os chamados de Chanyeol, que tentava o fazer ficar na cama.

Kyungsoo saiu correndo, deixando Chanyeol sem entender o que estava acontecendo, se perguntando se deveria ir atrás ou não do mais novo, despertou de sua confusão mental tarde demais, pois o Doh já estava longe rumo ao bosque onde seu sonho, e agora pesadelo, começou. Correu tanto, sem nem mesmo se importar se estava descalço, com a roupa toda desarrumada e com o rosto vermelho pelo choro. Todos estavam dormindo tranquilos em suas casas e por cada rua que passava, vendo as fitas e tecidos ainda pendurados e jogados por lá, sentia ódio de si mesmo. Estava com medo, não tinha ninguém para quem correr, já que não havia uma única pessoa que soubesse quem era; não tinha mais sua casa, seus pais ou Jongdae para quem ir e constatar isso enquanto sentia os galhos machucar se pé o fez se sentir tão infeliz que duvidava que pudesse sorrir novamente. Avistou a cabana com a luzes acesas e apertou o passo; e como numa repetição Kyungsoo batia incessantemente na porta, que foi aberta calmamente por um homem mais calmo ainda. O feiticeiro lhe sorriu, porém o mais novo ignorou, entrando na cabana sem ser convidado.

— Que surpresa! — Comentou levemente confuso. — Achei que estava aproveitando sua nova vida — cruzou os braços e riu. — O que faz aqui? — Esperou longos segundo por uma resposta, mas tudo o que teve foi ver lágrimas rolarem pelas bochechas do mais novo, enquanto este levava sua mão direita até o pescoço, negando com a cabeça.

Os braços do mais velho caíram ao lado do corpo e o sorriso que sustentava foi morrendo à medida que entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ali estava! O preço que Kyungsoo teve que pagar por ter seu desejo realizado. Queria que não tivesse sido assim, que o mais novo tivesse aceitado sua vida como era e não ido contra as leis da natureza. Agora não havia mais volta, estava feito. O velho senhor abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não sabia o que dizer, nem como dizer, negou com a cabeça e levantou os ombros num gesto mudo de de quem não sabia o que fazer, o que fez fechar os olhos e passar a mão pelos cabelos, andando de uma lado para o outro.

— Eu avisei que teria um preço, Kyungsoo — falou baixo e calmamente, tentando chamar a atenção do mais novo para que se acalmasse. O Doh olhou em fúria para o homem à sua frente e cego pela raiva e frustração, o pegou pelas vestes, prendendo-o na parede de pedra com força. O mais velho grunhiu de dor e tentou se soltar do aperto do mais novo. — Não é minha culpa! — Empurrou o outro, que cerrou os punhos. — Você é o único culpado aqui, Doh Kyungsoo! — Apontou para o mais novo, raivoso por ter sido tratado daquele jeito. — Eu avisei, não avisei? Eu disse que haveria consequências, que haveria um preço a se pagar. Nada nessa vida nos é dado de graça! — Respirou fundo se acalmando ao ver o olhar perdido e desolado do mais novo. Se aproximou de Kyungsoo e o guiou para a cadeira, lhe entregando o chá que havia feito minutos antes da chegada do mais novo. — Você precisa se acalmar. Essa é sua vida agora — Apertou o ombro do outro, numa tentativa de consolo e Kyungsoo quase engasgou com o que acabara de ouvir, olhando espantado para o mais velho. — Eu avisei que fazer pedidos no dia dos Tolos era perigoso demais. É um dia negativo, por mais que vocês festejem, os espíritos ficam traiçoeiros e o que parecia certo, vira errado — tentava falar do jeito mais calmo possível e Kyungsoo negava veemente, não querendo aceitar seu destino. O destino que havia decidido para si e que agora lhe trazia um amargor na boca, por ter sido tão egoísta e ingênuo. Mexeu a boca, numa tentativa de que o mais velho entendesse que perguntava sobre sua família e o olhar penoso sobre si, foi como uma facada no peito.

— Você ainda não entendeu, não é, criança?! — Sorriu triste, quase sussurrando as palavras. — Aquele velho Kyungsoo não existe mais, pela lógica seus pais nunca se conheceram, você nunca nasceu e todos que um dia já falaram com você, agora nunca chegaram a conhecer Doh Kyungsoo — o coração do mais novo estava em pedaços ouvindo aquilo, mas teve que perguntar sobre Jongdae e Jongin, por mais que soubesse que a resposta era intragável. — Jongin nunca nasceu, nem nunca nascerá. Sua existência dependia da existência de seu irmão mais velho — o feiticeiro viu Kyungsoo chorar ainda mais com a ideia de que nunca mais veria sua família outra vez, que seu irmão nem mesmo existia naquele mundo. Estava sozinho. — Jongdae nunca conheceu o pequeno Kyungsoo e como seu amigo não estava lá ao seu lado, o pequeno Kim cresceu intimidado pelas crianças da vila, que não gostavam do jeito alegre do garoto. Virou um adulto triste e solitário, preso à realidade em que vive. O velho Kyungsoo era o impulso de Jongdae para ser o espírito livre e você o adorava — o velho homem esperou Kyungsoo se acalmar, o que demorou um bom tempo, já que a realidade de que não tinha mais ninguém ou para onde ir era difícil de ser aceita para qualquer um que até outro dia estava rindo feliz com seu melhor amigo e com sua família.

O feiticeiro deixou que Kyungsoo pensasse sobre tudo, sem importuná-lo. Ele precisava de espaço e o mais velho deu. Sabia desde o momento em que viu Kyungsoo que havia algo diferente nele, que algo grande aconteceria com o mais novo, mas algo grande não significava que seria bom ou ruim, era apenas um acontecimento natural que ocorriam vez ou outra com alguns seres humanos. Infelizmente, aquilo parecia ter sido ruim para o Doh; era até injusto, quando o jovem era alguém de tão boa fé. Estava confuso, perdido e infelizmente se achou de um jeito errado. Não havia problema algum em sua vida, mas se deixou levar pelo egoísmo e futilidade mundana; não podia negar que se culpava um pouco, talvez se tivesse rogado mais luz e proteção para o jovem, ele não estaria nessa situação. Mas não era sua culpa, e quem sabe, tão pouca de Kyungsoo; decisões e escolhas têm consequências e Kyungsoo fez suas escolhas, essas eram as consequências. Apenas isso. Ao ver que o mais novo estava se acalmando, restando apenas soluços, o homem voltou a se aproximar.

— Eu sinto muito, Kyungsoo. Queria que fosse diferente — disse baixo, consternado pela situação de Kyungsoo. — Mas você entende que essa é a consequência por ter mentido e escondido seu verdadeiro eu dos outros e de você mesmo? — O mais novo assentiu amuado. — Essa é sua vida agora, terá que vivê-la sem reclamar, dando o máximo de si para ser feliz. E eu realmente espero que seja.

Kyungsoo decidiu ir embora, não havia nada a ser feito e agora entendia isso. Despediu-se do feiticeiro com um abraço, num gesto de agradecimento e desculpas; o homem deu para Kyungsoo um medalhão, garantindo que o manteria protegido e abençoado, e que se precisasse se si, que voltasse até o bosque a qualquer hora. Só havia um único lugar para onde voltar e esperava imensamente que você recebido compreensivamente, e era para perto de Chanyeol. Bateu na porta de seu quarto fracamente, estava exausto, seus olhos ardiam, seu corpo e seus pés machucados doiam, mas nada se comparava ao seu interior, que parecia estar totalmente quebrado e vazio, sem vida ou vontade alguma. Foi doloroso passar por aquela clareira que antes fora sua casa e teve os melhores momentos de sua vida naquele terreno e engoliu a vontade de chorar ao passar pela padaria, não tinha o direito, quando soubera que por sua culpa, agora Jongdae vivia um inferno. A porta foi aberta e Chanyeol apareceu em sua visão, não dando tempo para nada e puxando Kyungsoo para um abraço apertado.

— Você não imagina o quão assustado eu fiquei esse tempo todo — o segurou pelos ombros, olhando para seu corpo. — Olhe para isso! Está todo sujo e machucado. Você precisa de um banho e tratar essas feridas. Venha.

Puxou o mais novo para que sentasse na cama e não tardou em acordar a criadagem para que preparasse o banho de Kyungsoo e algo para que comesse. Tudo foi feito sem vida por parte do Doh, que apenas negava, engolindo seu choro, quando Chanyeol lhe perguntava por sua família, então o mais velho supôs que Kyungsoo fosse órfão e estava apenas de passagem para o festival, mas para ser sincero, não era tão ruim assim e tão pouco teria coragem de deixá-lo sozinho naquela cidade, naquele estado. Sehun gritaria consigo por horas. Poderia ser um mimado irresponsável, mas não era um monstro.

— Quer ir comigo para o Sul? — Perguntou, observando Kyungsoo comer sem vontade alguma. E desde que chegara depois de ter fugido, foi a primeira vez que o mais novo olhou nos olhos de Chanyeol. — Não posso lhe prometer compromisso ou algo semelhante, mas você precisa de alguém e posso lhe oferecer um lugar para ficar e quem sabe descobrimos a causa da perda de sua voz, hum?! — Sorriu pequeno, tentando passar algum conforto. — O que acha? Aceita? — Kyungsoo despontou um pequeno sorriso e sentiu as lágrimas caírem de vez, e no toque dos dedos de Chanyeol percebeu que não estava tão sozinho; talvez tivesse alguma vida para viver e um futuro para si.

Finalmente entendeu sua atual situação. Foi sua imensa vontade de mentir em ser quem era que o levou até ali. Não era culpa de ninguém, apenas sua. E teria que conviver com as consequências dela para sempre; poderia até achar que seu eu de agora era uma mentira, mas o antigo Kyungsoo, o verdadeiro, que deveria estar vivendo agora, foi quem virou uma mentira. Sua família, amigos e até sua voz se foram, como um lembrete de que o velho Kyungsoo não existia mais, assim como tudo que perdera para ser quem é agora. Jamais esqueceria o perigo que o dia dos tolos trazia consigo e pela primeira vez em anos, não houve eleição do Rei dos Tolos naquele ano, porque o rei já havia sido eleito e ele teve que perder tudo o que tinha para ser coroado.


End file.
